


The Sea

by lasttoknow



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I was in a mood to kill Bilbo a lot, Reincarnation, Time Travel, fem bilbo, kinda modern au, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: In 1503 Isabella Cotton was ship-wrecked and rescued in the sea.In 1816 Bellerose Smith returned the favour but never made it to the sea.In 1941 Arabella Webber survived one dictator yet was killed by another under the sea.In 2012 Gabriella Baggins is scared of the sea.





	1. 1503

The wood beneath of her cheek was rough and incredibly uncomfortable. Her hands ached from their cuts that never fully closed and the water that danced into it. This was not how today was meant to go. The ship was meant to be making port today, she was meant to be meeting her fiancé and his family. Soon to be married to a merchant's son. Yet a beast of a storm had destroyed the ship, pulling it beneath the waves. Yet before this it had torn it apart. At the time she thought herself lucky; able to cling to a piece of debris. Isabella now reflected that perhaps she was not so lucky. Thirst was a more desperate way to die. She could hope a piece of mast would knock her out and it would be quick. No, now despite the pain and exhaustion she hoped for rescue. She knew it was ridiculous. There would be no friendly ship but she still waited. Idly she left her hand in the lapping sea. Blood snaked out of the wounds and drifted like smoke through the water only to be replaced by more. On the cusp of sleep she felt something brush against her hand.

She awoke in a glistening cave. The light from the waves skimmed over the walls. Her hands were bandaged and they felt cool. It was bliss after the ache of the sea. But her throat still ached and her head was heavy. Yet the was a gentle babble countering the swells of the sea. A pool of fresh water was sweet, sweet relief. Greedily she drank, without any of the decorum her father drilled into her. Once her thirst was quenched she looked around the cave. Outside of the pool there was very little to it. The end of the rock dropped straight into the sea. Peering over the edge revealed a murky depth that she truly did not want to jump into. Especially since she could not swim.

Once her back was turned she heard a loud splash. A parcel had been left by the side of the sea. Unsurprisingly it was soaking but pulled apart it revealed fish. With few other options Isabella ate it. It was sweet and delicate. She savoured every morsel until that last piece of flesh was gone. Her hunger sated she examined the fabric itself. It was sheer with an intricate shell pattern woven into it. As beautiful as it was she decided not to keep it. Surely the angel (for who/what else could have rescued her?) would want it back. So she folded it up and left it by the cliff edge. Now she could indulge in a true luxury; a bath. True, it was cold but removing salt from first herself and then her clothes was wonderful. Even damp clothes were better than a salt-crusted gown. With little to do she went to sleep.

Awaking was becoming enjoyable rather than a slow torture. The sea was soothing today, gentle lapping against the rock face. With a groan she sat up and stretched her limbs. Glancing around she noticed that another parcel had appeared next to the fabric from yesterday. Curious, she unwrapped the parcel. The first thing was a plate of fish. There was also cutlery (which made her jaw drop because it looked like silver) and a goblet with stones set in it. At the bottom of the package was more fabric. Not sheer like the parcel fabric, it had a similar shell pattern. Noticing stitches, she held it up. A dress, a beautiful dress. The style was a little more expensive then her father had ever been able to afford. It was more like something a lady of the court would wear. Giggling, she washed the salt out of the dress and ate whilst she waited for it to dry.

Twirling in her new gown, Isabella had a goofy smile plastered on her face. With her spinning she almost missed her admirer. A male with a broad chest and thick, braided black hair with beads dotted among it. The corners of his mouth had twitched upwards while he watched the human dance. He had smelled the blood and came to investigate. Humans died in the sea often, their boats sank and they fought often. But he had never met one still alive. The wood she clung to was barely enough for her to survive on. She must of come from a ship that had sunk in the storm. He knew others would have let her succumb to thirst but he could not bring himself to do it. Instead he carried her to a cave where there was fresh water. He was impressed that she stayed asleep the whole way. He had to leave but when he returned he was gad to see her up and about. Her gown had seen better days, and he was fairly certain she would need items to live comfortably. So he had fetched cutlery and asked Dori to make a dress. Outside of a raised eyebrow there was no comment. So he had brought her more food. His jaw almost dropped. She wasn't wearing the head piece, instead it was loose around her. It was a gorgeous golden curl. Curls didn't exist in Erebor. A myth of the land dwellers. Rather than stare he left the parcel and left. Back again he watched her twirl and enjoy his gift. Until her eyes met his. Sea green, how unusual for a human.

"Hello" He cocked his head at her word, he didn't understand her. But, he had been seen so he came forward. "A strange type of angel." Again he was confused but she seemed as curious of him as he did of her. Kneeling at the edge she smiled and then proceeded to talk. He let the words wash over him. At some point he lent on the rocks to listen to her. When she stopped he followed her eyes to his tail. Grinning he brought it forward. A dark silvery blue, it was a clear demonstration of his royal lineage.

"Beautiful"  
He should have taken Balin up on those human language lessons. Chewing his lip he pointed to himself, "Thorin."  
"Thorin" she repeated while pointing at him. Smiling at his nod she pointed at herself. "Isabella."  
"Ezbeli" That was why he never took those lessons, their language was hard.  
"Isabella"  
"Ibellaa"  
"Is-a-bell-a"  
"Belllaa"  
"Bella"  
"Bella"  
"Close enough."

"Balin, can you teach me the human language?"  
"Why?"  
There was no fooling Balin. He could lie but the adviser would find out eventually.  
"I found a human woman and rescued her. I knew we can't take her to land but-"  
Stilling his rambling Balin placed a hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing lad. Perhaps your father should know?"  
"Oh no"

"Let me get this straight, you rescued a human, revealed yourself and now want to keep her alive?"  
Thorin fidgeted slightly, "Yes."  
"Good, mercy is better than violence when concerning the weak and vulnerable. I'll talk to father. Oh, and have items made for her."  
"Er, yes father"  
"Good, no go explain this to your mother."  
There he had to explain to and withstand his mother, sister and young nephews circling and talking (shrilly) all at once. For two hours.

In the morning there was a pod of mer waiting for Thorin when he began to head out.  
"Why...?"  
"You'll just have to accept we're coming."  
"Right" he groaned and simply accepted it.

It only got worse. Dwalin and Gloin had brought a table and chair for her whilst Dori seemed to have brought an entire wardrobe. Thorin could only assume that Balin had told him. This in itself would be fine if they had not burst out of the water and scared Bella so badly she fell into the water. Apparently, helping her was too complex as Fili and Kili latched onto her, nearly drowning her. Growling, Thorin pulled her out the pile and carefully deposited her on the rocks. As he lectured the pair ("She's human! Be CAREFUL if you are even capable, did you think at all?") Balin pulled himself onto the rocks and calmed her down whilst conducting a general introduction to the pod. Dwalin, despite his size was quite agile and was easily able to place the table in a nice spot whilst patting her back. Dori merely clucked and washed the gowns he made.

"Hello, Thorin, its not that hard. Hel-o"

"Hello, is that right?" Whilst he was asking Balin he saw her smile and nod. Getting there. "Yes, at least their grammar is the same, you merely need to learn the words."

"Right, next word."

It seemed the boys were over their scolding as they were approaching Bella again. She had been chatting with Fundin and his mother Fris and found herself with a lapful of merlads. Ori looked wistfully up at her, he too wanted to play but Dori said it was rude to jump on her. Not that the lads could talk to her, they were pulling her hair and blabbering away. At one point they passed her a ball and a game of fetch began. Her laughter rang through the cave every time the lads did a comical flip or acted silly. After one long throw she picked Ori up and popped him in her lap.

It was peaceful, pleasant even, he never would have thought this would have happened. And it happened again and again. He came most often; he still brought her food; but quite a few of the others formed friendships with her. After some intense language lessons, conversation flowed freely. Fundin and Fris seemed to get along well with her while the lads adored her. They often had her play with them (not that she entered the water) or tell them stories. It was sweet. The slightly older mer (Nori, Bombur, Bofur and Frerin) flirted with her, but quickly stopped after Thorin started looking daggers at them.

He preferred the evenings. Often they were alone and free to talk. Her life seemed strange, to be married without meeting the other. When they discussed his family, she called him 'his highness' until he all but begged her to call him Thorin. She was sweet, and kind and when he said this Dwalin gave him a look that said it all. Thrain yelled "COURT HER" from the other room and Thorin wished again that they had never met her. Courting Bella was something he didn't want to rush. He would rather be her friend than rejected. He could hope, she smiled wider for him and leant into him when they sat together, but he didn't push it.

"Thorin, are you alright?"

"Fine, just fine."

Bella still loved his company. Smiled, laughed, was wonderful. Content to be. After much begging Thror agreed that he would turn her into a mermaid when she was ready. "Bella, Bella, where are you?" Thorin swam to the edge of the cliff looking for her. Then heard voices. Hiding beneath the waves he watched a small row boat leave the cave. Bursting above the waves he looked across the cave. Every item that was of little value was smashed and the rest stolen. "Bella!" A hand flopped over the edge. Pulling himself up to meet it he cried out. Blood. Her stomach had been slashed open.

"Oh Mahal, I, Grandfather promised to turn you, I can save you-" Desperate he pulled her into the water. As fast as he could he sped to the palace. Pausing only to force air into her lungs. Not how he wanted to kiss her but they were close. Until he noticed the lack of heat in his arms. "Bella?" She wasn't, no, they were close. "Grandfather!"

"Thorin I'm bus- MAhal!"

"Please" His voice broke. Thror swam forward and looked the woman over, "I'm sorry Thorin."


	2. 1816

Kili pressed his forehead against the glass. This was his hell. Celebrating his coming of age by getting caught. Not to be killed, oh no. He had become an exhibit to be laughed at and examined. Humans, as a whole, were not to be trusted. Some, a small amount but enough, were greedy and cruel.

In fairness, he hadn't met many and the only one he had known was kind. He missed Bella. Her death had destroyed everything. One person who they had known for a few months had become a gaping hole none would address. Thorin had aged from her death. An adult mer didn't die unless killed. Age was not a problem like with humans and their mortality. Age was caused by grief and Thorin had many lines crossing his face. Most of the adults did. Bella had meant a lot. 

Sighing, Kili turned his thoughts away from thoughts of friends long gone and back to his current situation. The water was turning stale and there was a lid to stop him from escaping. He had a small pocket of air that he was saving for later. It was slowly becoming a desperate situation. Being on land meant that there was little chance of rescue. Or general aid. Or food. Brought out from his musings, Kili turned to the commotion at the door. More humans. 

These ones were different from the low life's that had come before. Caked in dirt, rags and he didn't want to think what else they walked around covered in. These were dressed richly, men accompanying women with wealth dripping from them. They giggled at him. Waved fabric at him and wrapped their knuckles against the glass. It lasted for a long time. He curled into himself and waited for it to be over. It lasted for a long, painful time. The night darkened and the water cooled before they finally left. 

Except one. One kept tapping the glass.  
And tapping.  
And tapping.  
And tapping.

Finally he became annoyed enough to swivel to face the human. A female with golden curls and sea green eyes. The dress was different, but-  
"BELLA?" He squirmed to place his hand on the other side of the glass.  
"Kili?" Her face shifted from confusion to happiness.  
"I thought it was a dream, I wasn't sure but then I heard there was a merman and I-"  
"How?"  
"I don't know. But I'm here to get you out, one second." She vanished from his sight before coming with a hammer. 

Nodding he went back a little before she smashed the tank. As he spilled out he gasped for air. It was so clean that he felt giddy breathing it in.  
"Kili, we've got to go."  
He looked over the petite woman. "How?"  
"I stole a cart and horse, we should go now."

Dragging himself to the cart was difficult but once on it they made a bee line for the coast.  
"There's a new pier that should be deep enough for you to swim home with."  
"Thorin's going to ecstatic! Once I tell him you're here he'll be over the moon."  
"Its been so long, how is everyone?"  
"They miss you, Thorin became a mess after you died."  
Kili studied her, shoulders hunched and head drooped. "I, I didn't see it coming. I heard movement and thought it was you but it was these men and they just started swinging swords." She turned to look at him, "I think Thorin came, but I blacked out."  
"He came, he tried to save you but you died before he got you to Thror."  
"Thror, why?"  
"Er"  
"Kili" she whined.  
"Hewasgoingtocourtyou."  
"Repeat please?"  
Kili sighed, "Thorin wanted to court you and if it went well Thror agreed to turn you into a mer, which could have saved you the first time around."

"He, he never asked" Bella's voice was thick with shock.  
"Would, would you've said yes?" Kili lent forward slightly to get a better study of her as she navigated the streets.  
"A thousand times over!" Her face changed to complete joy.  
But before he could continue the conversation there was a volley of shouts.  
"We've got to go faster, mush!" With a flick of the reigns the horse began to canter through the streets.  
"Come on, come on, come on!" Kili clung to the edge of the cart as they veered around the houses. Salt was tangible in the air. 

BANG! A chunk of the cart splintered away from the cart.  
"What was that?" Kili howled looking at the hole in the cart.  
"They have guns!" Bella flicked the reigns again to make the horse speed up. He could hear the sea; welcoming him home.  
"What-" BANG! Dust from a building next to them peppered them.  
The thundering of horse hooves changed drastically once they hit the pier, almost there. 

BANG! BANG!  
The cart suddenly keeled over as another bullet smashed through a wheel.  
"Urgh, Kili are you alright?"  
"Great," his voice came from a mess of limbs and fins. 

Pulling herself through the wreckage, Bella grabbed Kili's hands and began to pull him towards the edge of the pier. She groaned and helped him flop into the sea. Whooping and rejuvenated from the water he turned to face the pier. "Bella, come on! I'll swim you to a cave and fetch Thorin." There was no reply. "Bella?" Panic began to creep into his voice. He was about to get back on the pier when a droplet hit his face. Brushing his fingers across his check it came back red. "Bella!" More leaked from between the boards until Kili was in the middle of a swirl of crimson. "Nooo..." Kili slowly sunk beneath the waves and swam home. "You're telling me you met a girl that was Bella from 300 years ago who is now dead." Dis had been the first Kili had gone to. Thorin was so fragile and the others wouldn't take it seriously. The young price could at least be sure his mother would hear him out. "She had her memories mother, I don't understand but, " "We put her to rest Kili, we buried her with honour in the stone." "She knew my name! I hadn't said it to anyone and she knew it!" "Let me get my cero." Dis swam out of the room. "Why?" called Kili. "To call the grey one." "So," Gandalf sat with four of his legs wrapped around the chair, "you met a human soul that remembers a past life. Interesting." Dis lent back as he somehow smoked his pipe. "Wait, human souls come back after death?" Kili looked fit to burst with excitement. "Yes, unlike mer souls who rest in the halls before the world renews human souls leave, heal and return; an endless cycle. Its called reincarnation. Unusual for one to remember a past life, rare but not unheard of. I assume," Gandalf turned to face Kili, "you are talking about the soul known as Isabella Cotton that died in 1503 and Bellerose Smith that died in 1816, three weeks ago?" "YES!" Kili did a celebratory lap, "When is she coming back?" "Wait" Dis culled her son's enthusiasm with one word and a hand, "We need to get the others." The grey one was more patient then Dis would have been with so many mer yelling questions at him. Yet Thorin, her brother who had been broken by her loss, did not look up or voice a question. He sat curled and hunched in his tail. "I am sorry Thrain, my only though is that she should be back in the next 200 years. I know nothing else. If she remerges and I find her I'll let you know. Good night my fine mer, and Thorin," the prince looked up, "do not lose hope." With that the octopus exited out the window. "Thorin?" Fris moved next to her eldest. "She's coming back." And for the first time in over 300 years Thorin had a genuine smile.


	3. 1941

Panting, Arabella ran as quietly as she could towards the dock. A row boat would be enough, so, in the dead of night, a young Jewish woman escaped Germany. She had only a small bag of clothes and an even smaller supply of food and water. But, she hoped desperately, that she had a safe place to call home. 

It took a long time to row to the cave, but she had chosen the port closest to where she thought the cave was. But eventually, after days on the sea, she found the cave. It, it was nostalgic entering the cave, yet a pang of misery racked her. She missed her friends, Thorin... she missed him with all her heart. Standing in the middle of the wreckage she was faintly surprised that so much remained. Yes it was clogged in layers of dirt but it was still here. Her table was turned over and worn but its intricate pattern faintly remained as she traced her fingers over it. 

"I saw your boat come in." She jumped a mile, spinning to see who addressed her.  
"Fundin!" Leaping over rocks she crashed into the mer and almost crushed him in her hug.  
"Oh, I missed you too lass! Its been far too long. Now, give me a few minutes and I'll fetch someone who's missed you far more." With that he slipped under the waves. 

It felt like forever but when he erupted out of the wave, Arabella almost exploded from joy. He looked different with creases around the eyes and flecks of silver in his hair but it was her Thorin.   
"They said, but, I didn't-" Thorin rambled as he clung to her; face buried in her hair. He pulled back and ran his thumb over her cheek, "I've missed you."   
A tear rolled over his thumb, "I've missed you too."  
They wee unsure of how long they sat there, but when they did part it was due to a cacophony of "Bella!". She laughed and giggled with each, was nearly flattened by Kili and throughout it all Thorin had an arm around her.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my Grandfather, King Thror." The greying mer moved forward through the pod.  
"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty."  
The mer swayed slightly before focusing to look at the human. "I have a proposition for you. There is a stone-"  
"Father" Thrain interrupted.  
"Silence, a stone stolen from us. Get it and I'll make you a mer."  
"Grandfather, you promised-"  
"Things change." He turned from his granddaughter to his grandson. "It's what you want, isn't it? Your pet able to breathe under water?"  
A few ground their teeth at that but there was little they could do.  
"Where is it?" Bella looked him in the eye.  
"The Berliner Dom." 

She swallowed. "Do you know what's happening up there?"  
"A war" he replied dismissively.   
"In Germany, where I'm from. They're targeting people who are Jewish or different. Imprisoning hem and either working them to death or just killing them because they can. I escaped by the skin of my teeth and you want me to go back there?"  
"She can't go!" Thorin pulled her into his lap."  
"Then get rid of your pet."  
"She is not a pet!"  
She ignored the arguing to look at the king, "I get it, I get to be with Thorin?"  
"A deal."  
Biting her lip she looked at Thorin, "I'll do it."

Thorin had insisted on taking her up the river. "You don't have to do this."  
"I know, but its been over 400 years. One, small, Nazi step" her voice wobbled "I'm not lying Thorin, I'm scared. I'm terrified."   
"I don't want you to go. Grandfather" chewing his lip for a moment, Thorin looked to the waves before continuing, "Grandfather has become obsessed with rare jewels. He promised to turn you if you wanted of course. He promised." Thorin looked up at her, "I can't lose you again."

Under the cover of dawn an escapee kissed a prince and ran away into the city.

Finding the stone was surprisingly easy. She waited for the church to open and it almost blinded her when she entered. Naturally, it was in the middle of a crucifix. She couldn't pry it out so, when no one was watching, she stole it. How she smuggled it out a church and through a bustling city she never knew Her nerves were shot; each solider that walked by she thought would spot her. Each guard, each person. Surely she stood out. They were all watching her. One was going to turn her in. 

At the docks she broke into a trot and began glancing around. She could have wept for joy when she got into the row boat. Instead she screamed as the boat lurched forward and began moving away from the pier.  
"Its okay, just me!"   
"Thorin you nearly gave me a heart attack!"   
"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get you away. I can't help you on land" he said sheepishly.   
"I got it" she smiled and he looked relieved.

"Thorin, Bella, your both safe!" Fris swam forward and engulfed the pair.   
"Thorin, go to your father." Thror dismissed him and stared coolly at Arabella.   
"But-"  
"Go" as he sunk beneath the waves Thror grabbed her. "You have it?"  
"Here. she whimpered as the grip tightened.  
He let her go to clutch the crucifix. "Beautiful, isn't it." He stroked it lovingly.  
"Yes" Arabella looked over to Fris. She was met with a tight smile.   
"Your kind ruined it. Covered it in keep metal." He began circling.  
"You poisoned it."  
"What?" panic coloured her voice.  
"Covered it poison. You would poison our line."  
"Thror, please think of what you are saying" Fris interrupted.   
"You're in on this" Thror swivelled to glare at her.  
"No Thror but- uck!" Screams echoed around the chamber as Thror stabbed Fris. Pulling the blade out he grabbed Arabella's skirt to prevent her from running.   
"No, you will not escape punishment." As Fris gurgled and chocked on her blood, Bella was dragged under the waves.  
A tight hand kept her from clawing to the surface.

Her lungs burned, she tried desperately to hold onto her breath. But as her vision faded at the edges water flooded her mouth. The last thing she heard was her own faltering heartbeat pounding in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all my fellow brits- good luck on your results tomorrow (A-level) and whenever you get them :)


	4. 2012

1994  
The sea lapped at the beach. Far too cold to be swam in, therefore there were very few at the beach that they. Most were bundled up in layers going at a brisk trot to exercise the dog. One father and daughter were walking an aged Labrador along the shore. Whilst the dog nosed the crested waves, the young girls stayed far away.  
“Gabby, any desire to stray further from the sea?” Her farther chortled at her scrunched face.  
“Don’t like it.”  
“No? But even old Bullroarer shows it who’s in charge.” Motioning to the old dog he kneeled in front of her. “Nothing to fear out there sweetie.”  
“But there is stuff to fear under it. Still not going near it.” She kicked the beach to prove her point.  
Unbeknownst to them an eight legged spy descended beneath the waves. 

“I found her.” He slowly sat and waited for the celebrations to end. When Thorin called for silence all turned to the grey one.  
“Where?” Both joy and trepidation coloured his voice.  
Sighing, he answered, “A small town near the southern coast of England. But-“ voiced raised above the chatter, “she is, firstly, a child and secondly, seems untrusting of the sea.”  
“Un, untrusting?” Ori looked around the room.  
“Thror did kill her.” Nori’s blunt statement sent shockwaves through the room. Since Thror had murdered her and Fris, and in turn been executed, his name had not been mentioned. Every piece of his legacy had been seen as tainted. His statues removed, the arkenstone buried and name unmentioned. Whilst Bella’s death had been mourned, many remembered she would come back one day. Fris had gone to the halls. And in truth, it seemed that Thrain was not far from joining her.   
“She’s not coming back, is she?” morosely Bofur looked at each of them.

2012  
“Bella? You coming?” Primula stood next to the moving truck.  
“Yes” she turned her back on the sea, “and you know I prefer to be called Gabby.”

They drove until rolling waves turned into luscious countryside. Each mile made it a little easier to breath. When they were nearly at the village Gabby felt like she was drunk on air.  
“You okay cus?” Primula glanced from the road to the blonde.   
“Looking forward to settling in. Maybe paint the walls obnoxious bright colours. Just to annoy Lobelia when she visits; green hallway, and a bright green door.” Primula roared with laughter.   
“Don’t forget the bright green furniture that she’ll never want to sit on.”   
“And the perfect place to hide the silver spoons.”

Her new little home was cosy. An old cottage at the end of the lane with a small garden filled with roses. What little she had brought with her that could be unpacked was; the rest left for when the cottage was decorated.   
So the months passed. She worked and lived in the village with her back resolutely turned on the sea. That was until a tall shadow crossed over her when she was sitting in her garden.   
“Good morning.”   
“What do you mean good morning? Do you wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?"  
“All of them at once I suppose.”  
“Hm” the stranger looked her over before sitting on her fence. “You’ve changed, and not for the better.”  
Feathers ruffled se asked, “excuse me, but do I know you.”  
“We have never met that is true. But I know your friends Bell-“  
“Gabby, my name is Gabby.” Her breathing had increased and a painful burning was spreading through her lungs. A calming hand stroked her back until her breathing slowed.   
“My apologies.” The stranger looked somewhat guilty but continued anyway. “They miss you. Thror, he is gone. Thrain is king now; you need not worry.”  
“I, I can’t go back.” As she said this Gabby began heading into the house.   
“For you.” Turning slightly she saw a cerith shell.   
“Why…”  
“Simply place in a bowl of salt water when you are ready. Good morning.” With that the stranger sauntered of back down the road.   
“Right. Time to bake loads of cake.” Gabby all but ran into the kitchen.

It took a further three months before she retrieved the shell from under her bed. She did miss them, but truly, she couldn’t experience another death. She simply wasn’t strong enough. Although, it had been that train of thought that had actually led her to the shell. Because, if she couldn’t experience another death, what was it like to be left behind?  
Each life had ended and that had been it for her. Nicely wrapped up and over after a lot of pain. They had been left behind to clean up the mess. She had experienced the death of other. The holocaust as it was now called had been the worst. Each friend had left a larger hole in her heart that never healed. But, but mer didn’t seem to die of old age. Death itself was rare for them. What had it been like, she wondered? To lose someone over and over again. 

The shell was sitting in a bowl of water when she poured salt in. It frothed and bubbled until people appeared. Peering over the edge revealed her mer. For all she called they could not hear her. She could only watch as they went about her day until her portal followed Thorin alone. She watched him (and yes, she did feel creepy about this) undo his hair and ready for bed.   
Yet he paused. Shifting he brought forth a frame and studied it for a while before finally going to sleep. As it was now facing her she could see what it was. A painting (and how it existed underwater she knew not) of her. Of her first life.   
“Oh Thorin” her voice broke the spell and the image vanished.   
The waves were gently lapping at the beach when she pulled up. But it took a long time to actually get out of the car. Her lungs burned with an insatiable need for air. She gaped and spluttered and after what felt like an age she regained a regular breathing pattern.   
“Come on Gaby, come on” with that pep talk she ventured out of the car. With each step her fear mounted until she was inches away from the water. Shoes off, she stepped in. Baited breath and screwed eyes, she stood until she realised nothing had happened but the gentle lapping of the sea.   
Another step in and she was, fine. Nothing bad. No blood, no pain. Still had a pulse. But now she knew what to do next.

“You want to buy a row-boat?” The man looked sceptical as he glanced the slight woman over.   
“Yeesch… I have cash?” Tugging her skirt she chewed her lip.  
“Cash is fine.” He looked like he wanted to comment but refrained. Awkwardly she waited next to the bait until he came back.   
“Your boat is outside. Watchya doing with it?”  
Smiling, she replied; “reuniting with old friends.”

Far into the ocean, late into the night was a single figure drifting through the waves. Night had fallen and the sky was littered with stars. Alone in her row boat her hand trailed in the water. On the cusp of sleep she felt something brush against it.

Sitting up she called out into the darkness, "Hello?"  
"Hello Bella"  
Smiling to herself she turned to the rich baritone voice. 

"Hello Thorin"


End file.
